


Zapatitos

by RavenLoveless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Navidad, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Protective Thor (Marvel), Regalos, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, loki nervioso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLoveless/pseuds/RavenLoveless
Summary: La navidad se acerca a midgar y por primera vez algo mas aparte de las compras ocupan la mente de Loki
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Zapatitos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esta fic es un regalo de navidad para mi amigo secreto Tetsuya Ogawa en la dinamica de Thunder and Mischief -Thorki- de facebook. Disfruten del show

~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~

Los suaves copos de nieve que caían estaban acumulandose poco a poco cerca de los zapatos de Loki. El ojiverde no pareció molestarle en absoluto mientras sorbía un poco de su chocolate caliente. Había demasiadas cosas en su mente como para siquiera importarle un poco de nieve. Pronto sería navidad y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Midgard, Loki no sentía un deseo desenfrenado de saturar la tarjeta de crédito que Stark le había dado... No, en su cabeza habían cosas aún más importantes que el capitalismo y eso lo tenía sumamente agobiado. 

Loki empezó a tamborilear sus dedos irritado sobre la mesa fría cuando empezó a impacientarse por la impuntualidad de Stark. Ese maldito omega siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana sin tener en consideración a los demás y lo peor de todo era que Loki era exactamente igual por lo que no podía recriminarle nada. Mirando por enésima vez su reloj, Loki dejó el vaso de chocolate aún medio lleno en la mesa, pese a que era su bebida favorita no podía tragar ni un sorbo más sin sentir arcadas y eso solo hacía que su ansiedad aumentaba pues prendió las alarmas en su cabeza; él ya sabía que era lo que Stark le iba a decir sobre sus pruebas pero su parte más orgullosa y terca se negaba a aceptar esa verdad hasta que el castaño le mostrará la evidencia por escrito.

“¡Maldita sea Thor, todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si lo que creo es verdad te lo haré pagar!” gritaba la mente de Loki mientras este empezaba mover su pie y a morderse un dedo aún más ansioso que antes. Thor, el idiota alfa con el que Loki había crecido y al cual había seducido para así gobernar Asgard - o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo - era sin duda el causante de todos sus males y vaya que se los haría pagar una vez Stark apareciera con su sobre.

Como si estuviera hablando del diablo, un extravagante auto rojo se parqueo en frente de la cafetería donde estaba Loki y de este salió un omega castaño con un vientre más que visible debajo de su suéter rojo. Anthony se veía radiante mientras caminaba con una enorme sonrisa hacia su amigo con el sobre en una mano y una caja de donas en la otra.

—A Rogers no le va a gustar saber que estás comiendo “eso” ahora mismo— bufo Loki irritado al ver la caja de golosinas ya a medio acabar mientras su amigo se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Y por qué crees que te cite aquí y no en la torre? Para comérmelas con calma sin que él me este sermoneando— sonrió Tony mientras sacaba una dona con cubierta de chocolate y chispas.

Loki frunció el rostro, él amaba el dulce de sobremanera pero en ese instante el solo olor a dulce le provocaba náuseas lo que no ayudaba a su cabeza a conseguir paz.

—¿tienes mis resultados?— preguntó de forma impaciente mientras Tony terminaba de engullir la dona completa en su boca, haciendo que sus mejillas se inflasen como las de las ardillas.

El castaño asintió y le pasó el sobre a Loki quien lo tomó rápidamente y empezó a abrir con dedos fríos. El azabache tragó con fuerza cuando abrió el sobre y deslizó las hojas a la superficie un poco. En la primera línea del documento, debajo de toda su información personal, había una sola palabra que resaltaba en rojo y esta decia “Positivo”.

—Felicidades— dijo Tony con la boca llena de su segunda dona pero a Loki no le importó. Sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente las letras en rojo tratando de ver si acaso había leído mal. 

—si, super— dijo dejando el papel sobre la mesa irritado cuando se dio cuenta que no había error y su instinto había estado en lo correcto.

Tony levantó una ceja y dejó de lado sus donas mientras miraba a su amigo creyendo saber qué le pasaba.

—¿no era lo que esperabas?— preguntó el castaño limpiándose la boca —pensé que por la forma en la que follas con Thor esto sería algo que ya veías venir.

—oh claro que lo veía venir, cada cuanto ver a un omega sin marca quedarse embarazado… ?!— gruñó Loki mostrando los dientes mientras Tony ponía los ojos en blanco.

—eso ya es culpa tuya, se nota a kilómetros lo mucho que Thor te quiere marcar y tu sigues haciéndote de rogar.

—¿y renunciar a mi libertad? ¿Estas loco Anthony?

—¿pero qué clase de cultura tienen ustedes en Asgard para que pienses asi? Los omegas no somos objetos— bufo Tony irritado —para ser una civilización "avanzada", están muy atrasados.

—nadie trata a los omegas como objetos en Asgard Anthony, pero no puedes negar que nuestras libertades se acaban cuando te enlazas con alguien y tienes su cachorro.

—si por libertades te refieres a la posibilidad de follar con cualquiera en tu celo, te doy la razón; pero por lo demás no debería haber ningún cambio en tu vida, no es como si Thor fuera a ponerte una cadena y atarte a sí mismo por el resto de la vida. Miranos a Steve y a mi por ejemplo; ese vejestorio es un Alfa a la antigua, conservador y tradicional hasta la médula, pero no por ello pasa por encima de mí, él sabe por instinto que si quiere que nuestra manada funcione ambos debemos trabajar como equipo y como iguales para darle un buen ejemplo a nuestros cachorros. Y hasta ahora nos ha funcionado lo suficientemente bien como para ya ir por nuestro tercer cachorro.

—es una unión para siempre Anthony… eso es mucho tiempo— musitó Loki incómodo.

—¿prefieres que Thor este con otro omega?— sonrió el castaño con malicia al ver como su amigo empezaba a verse pálido por solo la idea —podría presentarle a unos cuantos que yo conoz...

—¡no te atrevas Anthony!—gritó Loki furioso y toda la gente a su alrededor se quedó callada para enfocar su atención en ellos. 

El azabache se sonrojó por su poca compostura y solo trató de disimular el momento tosiendo mientras se sentaba de nuevo, no se había fijado que se había puesto en pie. Cuando la gente a su alrededor volvió a retomar sus asuntos, Tony soltó una sonora carcajada.

—oh cállate— dijo Loki mortificado mientras pasaba sus dedos por el sobre en la mesa.

—hombre, ya date por vencido— jadeo entre risas Tony mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos— Thor y tú han estado juntos por más de mil años, se nota que lo tienes en la palma de la mano y que tú lo amas sinceramente, tan sincero como tú puedes ser, así qué ¿para qué ocultar lo evidente? Solo dejate llevar.

—¿y que si ahora es Thor quien no quiere?— dijo Loki mirando a la calle —que tal si… esto no es lo que él busca. Desde que le dije que no quería que me mordiera no ha vuelto a insistir. Nos acostamos varias veces, sí, pero no tocamos ese tema para nada… ¿qué tal si este cachorro es algo que él no quiera?— la última frase de Loki había salido apenas en un susurro lleno de angustia .

Tony guardó silencio por un rato mirando como Loki trataba de ocultar la angustia que se mostraba en sus ojos. El castaño algunas veces se asustaba de lo mucho que se parecía a Loki, quizás era porque ambos eran unos omegas "fuera del molde", orgullosos, independientes y testarudos, en gran parte aquello le aliviaba a Tony pues sabía que tenía alguien con quien hablar cuando lo necesitaba.

—todo saldrá bien— dijo Tony con calma luego de un rato mientras miraba la caja de donas con la última en esta y pese a que se arrepentiría de eso luego, empujó la caja hacia Loki para ofrecersela —si Thor es tan torpe como ha demostrado ser, estará encantado con la noticia, aquí lo importante es el cómo le dirás la noticia, no puedes solo decirla o capaz le dará algo.

—hmmm tienes razón en ese sentido— musitó Loki relajándose un poco —¿se te ocurre algo?

—siempre le puedes dar la noticia de la forma en la que yo le di la noticia a Steve— dijo Tony con calma.

—Anthony, no voy a escribir en el cielo de Nueva York "alfa hormonal te espera un cachorro en casa" principalmente por que es vulgar y Thor a duras penas sabe leer— bufo Loki.

—¿no que Asgard era una tierra culta en educación?

—si pero no hacemos milagros— bufó Loki antes de dejar caer su cabeza entre sus manos y masajear su frente —agh… Ni siquiera se si es buena idea que traiga una vida a este mundo… es decir… no se si pueda...

—ufff si pudiste cambiar del psicópata asesino con hambre de poder a.... lo que sea que seas ahora, puedes totalmente lidiar con este bebé y los que vengan— sonrió Tony —el vivo ejemplo de eso soy yo, recuerdas que siempre decían que yo era un...

—un egocéntrico y pervertido Playboy que no puede mantener sus manos lejos de su alfa— dijo Loki con los ojos en blanco.

—eso lo sigo siendo, gracias. No, me refería a que siempre decían que no era material para la maternidad, que era la clase de omega con el que ningún alfa quisiera establecer una manada por mi reputación y carácter... y aun asi Steve me eligió y me dejó tener sus cachorros. Yo también estuve aterrado y no pensé que fuera buena idea pero al final esos miedos eran infundados. Quizás aun no soy el omega perfecto bajo algunos estándares pero no me considero malo para mis cachorros porque los amo mas que nadie y los protegería hasta la muerte de cualquier peligro. Si sientes lo mismo por ese bebé que viene en camino entonces estarás bien— sonrió el castaño poniéndose en pie —bueno será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que Steve se ponga histérico porque estoy afuera con este clima, cielos es un dolor de cuello cuando usa su voz de Capitán América.

—ufff por favor, bien que te gusta eso— se burló Loki.

—solo si lo usa en la cama, no para regañarme. Bueno hablamos luego, me cuentas como te va— dijo tony despidiéndose para irse.

Loki se quedó un rato más en el café pensando sobre lo que Tony le había dicho mientras se tocaba de forma inconsciente el vientre. Quizás Stark tenía razón, él amaba al idiota de Thor, era un alfa posesivo pero muy tierno, protector y que siempre lo anteponía a todo. Quizás era hora de darle algo a cambio.

~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~

Cuando Thor entró al departamento que compartía con Loki un delicioso olor lo invadió. Si bien ambos eran siempre bienvenidos en la torre de los vengadores, Loki prefería tener su propio lugar donde podía decir y hacer lo que quisiera, Thor por otra parte lo prefería aún más que su hermano puesto que detestaba que el azabache se inhibiera a la hora de gemir cuando lo estaba complaciendo. 

—Oh, llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba— dijo Loki saliendo del cuarto ya con una bata puesta sobre su pijama de seda verde y con una toalla secándose el cabello. Thor levantó una ceja al notar el extraño tono de la voz de Loki, parecía que de verdad no lo esperaba tan pronto y eso le hizo extraño

—bueno no había mucho que hacer en SHIELD y pensé que quizás podríamos pasar la noche juntos ya que no hemos tenido esa oportunidad últimamente— dijo Thor con una sonrisa. 

No quería sonar paranoico pero desde el último celo de Loki este había estado algo arisco - más de lo normal - y Thor no podía dejar de pensar si aquello había sido su culpa.

—ya veo...— musitó Loki evadiendo la mirada de Thor —la cena aún tardará así que por que no te pones cómodo mientras acabo.

—¿no quieres que te ayude?— preguntó el rubio haciendo que su pareja lo mirara con una ceja levantada —digo… Será más rápido si lo hacemos juntos… ¿no?

Loki no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como Thor parecía tratar de leerlo con una expresión de cachorro regañado.

—si queremos comer hoy será mejor que me dejes hacerlo a mi— dijo Loki con suavidad. 

—hmm está bien— suspiró Thor ahora con expresión preocupada. 

Realmente no recordaba que había hecho para que Loki estuviera así ¿Había dejado la tapa del inodoro de nuevo levantada? O ¿había olvidado poner los platos en esa extraña máquina que los limpiaba? Sea lo que sea tenía que haber colmado la paciencia del omega porque la forma en la que actuaba pensativo lo estaba matando. Era hora de actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—oh por cierto Loki, te traje esto— dijo Thor dándole a su pareja una caja plana que traía debajo del brazo. 

—la navidad no es hasta dentro de un par de dias Thor— dijo Loki mirando la caja.

—lo se pero… agh no podía más— dijo Thor sin poder ocultar su preocupación —lo siento mi vida.

Loki parpadeo algo desconcertado ante las palabras de Thor, el rubio no había hecho nada para molestarlo.

—¿por qué te disculpas?— preguntó Loki con un extraño nudo en el estómago.

—bueno… no recuerdo que hice pero debió ser malo para hacerte enojar… por eso te traje este regalo como disculpa, no me gusta que estes enojado conmigo.

—Thor… yo no estoy enojado contigo— musitó Loki con un extraño dolor en el pecho —si lo estuviera te lo hubiera dejado saber de inmediato.

—pero si no estas enojado… ¿por has lucido tan pensativo? ¿Paso algo? ¿Alguien te molesto? Por que si es asi no importa quien fuera yo...— Thor se calló cuando Loki se acercó y le dio un beso. El rubio no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a soltar sus feromonas y el instinto de Loki actuó por sí mismo.

—calla por un momento— jadeó Loki contra los labios de Thor antes de empujarlo hacia el sofá y subirse sobre su regazo.

Los besos empezaron a subir de tono y rápidamente el regalo de Thor quedó olvidado a su lado mientras se devoraban los labios. Los dedos de Loki estaban jalando el cabello de Thor mientras que este le sujetaba la nuca como siempre, acariciando suavemente con su pulgar el lugar donde Loki debería ser marcado. El azabache soltó un suave jadeo al sentir los dedos del alfa en esa parte tan sensible y se apartó de este un poco. Thor parpadeó y apartó la mano rápidamente del cuello de Loki, el rubio prácticamente podía oír la molestia de su pareja por lo que había hecho pero para su sorpresa, Loki simplemente lo abrazó y se recargo en su pecho.

—¿Lo? ¿Todo está bien? En serio, empiezas a preocuparme— dijo Thor abrazando al menor que estaba dejando sus feromonas salir sin control. 

Para Thor; Loki olía a hierba buena, el frescor de la montaña y a libro nuevo, en ese orden. Sin embargo algo realmente malo debía estar perturbando al azabache ya que su olor era disperso, efímero y descuidado, algo que no encajaba con Loki. Pasó casi una vida para Thor hasta que escuchó a su hermano soltar un enorme suspiro antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—hay… hay algo que quisiera darte… es un regalo para Navidad pero no creo poder esperar hasta entonces para que lo abras— dijo Loki serio retirándose del regazo de Thor para ir al árbol que habían puesto en la sala. 

Thor miró a Loki intrigado mientras este volvía con una caja de tamaño mediano que tenía un moño amarillo. Loki le entregó la caja a su hermano antes de sentarse al otro extremo del sofá recogiendo su regalo y encogiendo las piernas sobre su pecho. Los ojos azules de Thor pasaron de Loki a la caja antes de abrirla con cuidado, al menos no le daba la impresión de que hubiera algo vivo dentro.

Luego de retirar la caja, Thor apartó los pedazos de papel de seda que había dentro para sacar su regalo. Un par de zapatos diminutos de color amarillo con puntos verdes. Eran tan pequeños que los dos zapatos cabían en la mano de Thor con facilidad

—oh...so-son muy bonitos, Lo pero… pero no creo que me queden, son algo… pequeños— dijo Thor con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su hermano. 

La expresión de preocupación de Loki rápidamente se borró por una de fastidio, una a la que Thor estaba más acostumbrado. El rubio sonrió algo nervioso, esa era una cara más de Loki.... Una que decía que le iba a doler si no rectificaba rápidamente su última frase. Thor volvió a mirar los zapatitos y se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de dar una razón al porqué Loki le daría unos zapatitos de bebé. De repente los ojos de Thor se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó cuando giró a ver a Loki quien lo examinaba con agudeza en los ojos.

—ok... voy a decir algo tonto así que no me golpees por favor— dijo Thor dejando los zapatitos en la caja —tu… ¿estas en cinta?

Los ojos de Loki se sostuvieron en la mirada de Thor por un momento antes de esconderse en sus rodillas. El olor de Loki volvió a invadir las fosas nasales de Thor pero esta vez se sentía tímido y vacilante dando al rubio la respuesta que estaba esperando. La mente de Loki era un caos. Había planeado darle la noticia a Thor de otra manera, enfrente a todos los vengadores para darse apoyo moral a sí mismo -y quizás presionar un poco al rubio-pero simplemente no había podido aguantar, ahora sentía que el nudo de su pecho había subido hasta su garganta y no lo dejaba respirar ¿Qué haría si Tony estaba equivocado y Thor no deseaba el cachorro? ¿Qué haría entonces? Jamás en su vida Loki se había sentido tan vulnerable y asustado y eso solo lo hacia sentir aun peor.

—Lo… Loki necesito que me respondas por favor— la voz de Thor sonaba ahogada. Como si él tampoco pudiera respirar —es… es eso ¿Lo? Es… estas esperando un cachorro… mio… ?

—¡pues de quien mas va a ser idiota!— estalló Loki enojado, el pánico había acabado con su poca compostura —¡es contigo con quien paso mis celos y eres tu el que pierde la cabeza por mis feromonas sin darme tiempo de prepararse! Es una suerte que solo hasta ahora metieras las patas de esta forma Odinson...— la voz de Loki se calló de repente cuando los labios de Thor los selló con un beso húmedo y muy tierno. 

Cuando Loki acunó la cara de su alfa entre sus manos fue cuando notó que este había empezado a llorar.

—un cachorro— dijo Thor con una sonrisa temblorosa —por las Normas Lo, este es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado… yo...

—aún no acabó— dijo Loki con la voz ahogada por ese beso y Thor se retiró un poco para darle espacio a su pareja.

—te… te escucho— dijo el mas grande con las manos temblorosas mientras Loki jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

—estaba pensando… que quizás ya sea hora— dijo este con voz seria mientras se movía el pelo sobre el hombro y miraba a Thor directamente a los ojos —estoy listo para que me muerdas thor.... Quiero elegirte como mi alfa Thor ¿Que dices?

—yo...

~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~

La sala de la torre estaba llena de vida y ruido. Tony estaba miraba desde el sofá a sus dos cachorros corretear a Clint para que los dejara poner la estrella en el árbol de navidad.

—parece como si él mismo fuera un cachorro mas— rio Nat ofreciendo al castaño una taza de chocolate.

—que el cielo me acoja y me proteja de esa maldicion— musitó Tony sin prestar mucha atención mientras miraba a la puerta. Ya casi era la hora de la cena y solo faltaban 2 invitados.

—¿algo te preocupa?— preguntó Natasha a ver a Tony suspirar. 

—se están tardando— dijo él y la pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

—ya sabes como es Loki, tarda una hora en arreglarse y otra hora en estar seguro de lo que se puso. Llegará a tiempo con Thor.

—o quizás sin él— musitó Tony entre dientes cuando el ascensor se abrió y Thor entró con una enérgica sonrisa.

—Hola mis amigos, lamento la demora. Loki insistió en que vinieramos en uno de esos vehículos amarillos de olor extraño en vez de volar hasta aquí— sonrió Thor mientras Loki salia de su espalda para quitarse su chaqueta y bufanda.

—olvidate que dejaré que me traigas volando como un paquete— bufo Loki mientras se arreglaba el cuello tortuga de su suéter y se pasaba la mano por la nuca. 

Tony embozo una sonrisa pícara al ver el gesto de Loki, aquello solo podía significar una sola cosa y el castaño moría de ganas de poder divertirse a costa de su amigo. Aunque si era sincero, Tony también se sentía más tranquilo ahora al ver que las cosas entre Thor y Loki parecían ir de maravilla ya que el rubio flotaba alrededor de su pareja como un satélite.

—¿Y a que se debe esta sonrisa tan traviesa en tus labios?— preguntó Steve suavemente junto a Tony lo cual asustó al castaño. 

—Santo cielo, Steve ¿hace cuánto estás allí sentado?

—no hace mucho, te veías tan lindo sumergido en tus pensamientos que no quise interrumpirte— sonrió Steve mientras abrazaba a Tony quien hacía un puchero mientras miraba a sus hijos correr hacia Loki quien los abrazó antes de darles un beso en la cabeza a cada uno—Loki tiene un lado suave con los niños… Me pregunto si ha considerado el tener alguno.

Tony soltó una risita y se pegó más al pecho de su pareja.

—quien sabe Stiff, quien sabe...— rió este viendo como Thor arrastraba por sorpresa a Loki quien se había parado a más de un metro del muérdago para poder besarlo sin control alguno.

~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~


End file.
